Disneytopia
by Shadow Eve
Summary: Three kids get caught inside Disneyland.


Title: Disneytopia  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Setting:Three kids get trapped in Disneyland.  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of the Disney characters. Everyone knows that Walt Disney owns them. I just own the three kids in this story.  
  
Author's Note:Review if you want to....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starlight, star bright...  
  
First star that will be seen tonight  
  
They wish they may, they wish they might..  
  
Find their true destiny on that full moon night....  
  
-Where am I? Where is everyone?-  
  
He stood there, blinking his hazel eyes as the black sky continued to glitter with white, sparkling stars. The environment around him was simply strange, with the old, colored trees and the weird, silver pavement. It was as though it was a dream, pure and simple. The young man took his step, beads of sweat splashing against his moist forehead and sliding down it.  
  
-This is crazy! It's like time's stopped and no one's around. Who brought me here?-  
  
As he pondered of his purpose, a white light shot towards him, revealing two, big circular ears and a round head. His eyes widen as the light simmered down to reveal a character that was an icon in his world. His jaw numbed at the sight of the character and a small, goofy smirk appeared.  
  
-Mickey Mouse?! Now, I know this is a dream.-  
  
-Ofcourse this a dream, Hikaru. But, everyone knows that dreams tell you things.-  
  
-How'd you know my name? This is...bizarre!-  
  
-No, it's a dream. A very important dream, might I add. You will soon find out that theirs something out there, Hikaru. And you will the center of it all. Beware of those who seek it.-  
  
-I don't get it. What are you babbling about, Mick?-  
  
-There's not much time left. When it happens, you'll see the truth. The truth about magic.-  
  
Mickey smiled as the light began to grow. The boy shield his eyes with his hands as the light became so white that nothing could be seen. A laugh soon ran through his fragile ears as he opened his eyes to see nothing but the swaying of several coconut trees.  
  
-What's going on?-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru!!!!"  
  
Hikaru snapped his eyes open and jumped out the bed, screaming aloud. The sound of a tapping foot brought Hikaru to his full attentions. Looking up, he saw a young girl, a little younger than himself, staring down at him, frowning. She looked average with her long, dark brown hair flowing loosely. She placed her hands on her light brown hips and stared at the boy, still holding an angry look on her young face.  
  
"So, you finally woke up, eh?" She asked, glaring. "I knew you were still asleep! I just knew it!"  
  
"Ah, come on, Bonnie! It's not like it's Independence Day!" Hikaru moaned, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Such a weird little punk, aren't we?. I , sometimes, wonder about, Hikaru Kingdom!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru waved his hand, frowning. "Why did you wake me up, anyway? To act all motherly on me? I'm the one who should be wondering about you!"  
  
"Give me a break," Bonnie smiled. "You're destroying my karma."  
  
After Hikaru took a bath and got some knew clothes, he and Bonnie walked down a long, red carpeted hallway. There seemed to be several pictures of children on them. Bonnie fiddled with her fingers as Hikaru placed his arms behind his back, just for the boredom of it.  
  
"You know," Hikaru began. "I had this really weird dream last night. One like no of the others. I had a dream about Mickey Mouse."  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Still five years old, aren't we? Someone sure wants to go to Disneyland."  
  
"Shut up!" Hikaru said, glaring at the girl. "It's the truth and something about it was real."  
  
"Real? Someone's got problems."  
  
Hikaru and Bonnie looked ahead to see a strikingly tall boy. He looked to be older than Hikaru himself and had sparkling, white hair that cascade down his shoulders. He smirked as he walked to the two, giving Bonnie a look.  
  
"And you, I just can't say anything about you. I gave him a complement." He said, smiling.  
  
"Down, doggy, down." Bonnie barked. "You're just like your friend, aren't you, Rue?"  
  
"Maybe." Rue replied, playfully smacking Hikaru on the shoulder.  
  
"So, we're all going to Disneyland. How'd you get invited? I thought you got in to too much trouble?" Bonnie mocked, as she smiled.  
  
"Why you..." Hikaru began, but stopped when Rue nudged him.  
  
"Don't even bother, Hikaru. She's just trying to get you intimidated. Anyway, Ms. Michelle told me I could come along. She thinks that I was framed for the beebe gun incident."  
  
"Who could think you were blamed? You shot your way out of a stationwagon with that gun. It's obvious that you deserve to be brought down." Bonnie said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, too bad, tuts." Rue mocked back. "Looks like you'll be having some company."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Garwsh, what are we doing again?"  
  
"We're trying to escape, stupid!"  
  
"That's enough, fellas'. We gotta get outta here."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Look, the doors are still closed. We can't leave!"  
  
Three, shadowy figures stood behind a tall, brick-like structure and peeked around the corner. There, they saw a tall, white door with a golden gate. Several people stood by the doors, as though they were guarding it. One of the shadowy figures scratched it's head, laughing strangely.  
  
"We'll looks like we can't leave."  
  
"This stinks!"  
  
"There must be away outta here. If not, we'll be capsulated just like the girls."  
  
The three figures made their way past a couple of guards and in to a ride of some sort. The smallest figure jumped in to it, letting the other two follow. The ride began as they held on to one another and went through a small, hallow tunnel. The smallest figure turned to the other two, as they still held one another in their arms.  
  
"Woooah!! Hold on, fellas'!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say!"  
  
"Wow, this is really fast. Can we ride again?"  
  
The second, small figure gave a small whacking to the tallest of the group and a sigh came from the smallest. They then looked ahead to see a bright, white light at the end of the tunnel. A small, green circle appeared, making the figures freak out.  
  
"Oh, no!! It's a trap. They knew we'd come on this ride. We're gonna have to jump!"  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Jump?"  
  
"It's the only way we'll escape."  
  
"Forget it! I'm not doin' it!"  
  
"But, you heard what he said. We'll get caught if we don't."  
  
"So, what?!"  
  
"Give me a break. It's not like we're going to die!"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, wait a minute. Are we?"  
  
"Ofcourse not!"  
  
"Forget it! Escaping from them isn't worth my-Hey, wait! What are you doing?"  
  
The tallest figure latched hold of the second, smallest figure and stood up. It leaned against the seat and looked back at the smallest. The smallest nodded as the two jumped, making the second smallest scream it's lungs out.  
  
"Woooaaah!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
